


After Hours

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation after hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> taibhrigh gave me the plot bunny: "A detective, a CSI, and a lawyer walked into a bar"and told to do with it as I willed...

"Erin you can't tell me with all the evidence we collected that we don't have enough," Mac said as he, Don, and Erin Reagan walked into the corner bar.

"Mac, I've been over it several times, the evidence is good, and we can bury him with it and maybe convince a jury but you need a smoking gun for it to be a sure thing," she explained as they headed to a corner table in the back.

Don caught the eye of the waitress before she headed their way and made a circle with his hand, indicating a round of beer for all of them. They weren't unknown there so the waitress knew which beer to pour for them.  "I don't like it," he grumbled pulling his overcoat off and draping it over the back of his chair.

Dumping her bag and coat on the empty chair, she took a seat across from the two men. "Believe me, Don, I don't either.  My boss and the Commissioner have both said they want a slam dunk with this guy, they don't want any chance for this guy to get off," Erin explained with a sigh. "It's not good to have someone masquerading as Santa Clause going around killing people."

Don agreed, "talk about making thousands of kids afraid of Santa."

"Exactly," Mack said, reaching for their newly arrived glasses and taking a drink. "So we go back and reexamine everything and see if there is anything," he said with a sigh, thinking of the overtime hours they would be racking up.


End file.
